


Примета - к богатству

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Гарри и Драко пытаются провести дуэль, но им всё и все мешают.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Примета - к богатству

В огромном Хогвартсе, полном коридоров, лестниц, арок, ширм, углов и закутков не находится место, где они могли бы остаться вдвоём.

— Понравилось быть героем, да, Поттер? Это для нас каждый слизеринец на счету, а для тебя ещё одна победа? — выпрыгивает на них Паркинсон в туалете Плаксы Миртл.

— Только сдвинься с места, хорёк, — предупреждает, грозно поигрывая палочкой, Рон посреди квиддичного поля. За его спиной стоит Гермиона, внимательно наблюдая за ними тремя.

— В совятню, — командует Гарри, дёргает Малфоя за мантию на плече. Тот несётся за ним, словно они не драться собрались, а удирают от Филча и его наказаний. 

На ступени поднимается Дин, быстро оценивает обстановку и поднимает руки ладонями вперёд:

— Продолжайте-продолжайте, не отвлекайтесь. Когда один из вас наконец убьёт другого, Гарри, отдашь мне сову Малфоя? А то моя, похоже, не то что до дома, до Хогсмида не долетит.

Гарри неуверенно кивает.

— Почему он так уверен, что ты победишь? — разворачивается к нему Драко, стоило Дину скрыться.

— Может, потому что я сильнее, — пожимает плечами Гарри. 

— Сейчас проверим. Расходимся, — Драко делает шаг назад. — Палочки к бою.

Он поднимает свою вертикально вверх, направляет на Гарри. Драко успевает выкрикнуть что-то вроде экспеллиармуса прежде, чем в окна влетают совы, вспышка от заклинания поднимает всех остальных, и они кружат безумной крикливой мешаниной, хлопая и задевая крыльями.

— Бежим, на выход! — Гарри пробирается к двери, поскальзываясь на досках, покрытых опилками.

Драко выскакивает следом, брезгливо отряхиваясь, и Гарри хохочет над его перекошенным лицом.

— Я тебя сейчас ступефаем приложу, если не прекратишь, — мрачно угрожает Драко.

— Ещё вот здесь осталось, — тычет Гарри пальцем на край мании. Драко поспешно проводит палочкой, посылая очищающее. 

— И здесь, — добавляет Гарри, показав в другое место. 

— А теперь? — напряжённо спрашивает Драко.

Гарри неторопливо обходит его по кругу, останавливается за спиной и тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну что там? Поттер? Чего ты молчишь? — нервничает Драко.

— Ничего, — отвечает Гарри, тщательно давя смех. Зажимает рот рукой, хрюкает и снова хохочет, запрокидывая голову.

— Поттер? — взвивается Драко, полы мантии взлетают от движения. 

Гарри бесцеремонно разворачивает его спиной к себе. Руку неожиданно обжигает невесомой близостью, Драко напрягается под его ладонью, каменеет, и Гарри осторожно отстраняется. 

— Богатым будешь, Малфой, богатым, — наконец отвечает он, незаметно убирая следы совиного переполоха. Драко недоверчиво хмыкает и его спина расслабляется.


End file.
